


hello

by IAmNotAsleep (AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Derealization, Dissociation, Gen, Hallucinations, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), all characters aside from ranboo are potentially hallucinations, i just hurt memory boy, thats it, unreality, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon/pseuds/IAmNotAsleep
Summary: I don’t know. Maybe. Your guess is as good as mine.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	hello

**Author's Note:**

> not me projecting onto memory boy

Hello?

Ranboo.

Oh. Dream, hey, hey. Uh, what are you doing here?

Nothing much. Just taking in the scenery, you know how it is.

...The scenery, huh.

Yeah, I’m really loving the whole prison thing you’ve got going on here. You know, I had a prison built once. 

Right. Though I’m guessing you didn’t build yours for yourself.

I don’t know. Maybe. Your guess is as good as mine.

Dream?

Yes, Ranboo?

Are you real? Or are you just a voice in my head?

I’m not sure. I feel real, but, well. That’s probably what something unreal would say too.

It’s so cold. I’m so scared.

Is anything real?

You know Technoblade would probably understand, if you told him about your little problem.

No. You know what he says about me. What they all say about me.

Which part? That you’re crazy? Weird? Off? Unstable?

They’re right.

They say that stuff about me, too.

They said that stuff about Wilbur.

And look where Wilbur ended up.

And look at you.

Look me in the eyes.

And look at Techno.

Murderers. I don’t want that.

I just want to be normal. I just want to be happy. 

I don’t want this anymore.

Maybe it would be easier, to snap. Like you all did.

But see, Ranboo, you’re judging us exactly the way everyone judges you. 

Like it or not, we understand you better than anyone else here.

I know. 

That’s why I try to see the good in people. So I can hope they’ll see the good in me.

Why’d you blow up the community house, Ranboo?

I don’t know.

Why’d you build this thing?

I don’t know.

Where even is it?

I don’t know.

I don’t want to hurt anyone.

Neither do I.

Liar.

I just want to be free.

And killing is the best way to do that?

No. 

Thousands of voices. I hate it.

I can’t live without it.

You can’t live without me.

Is this obsidian?

Yeah. I thought... I thought it might contain me. So that if I ever messed up, I could come down here. And I wouldn’t hurt anyone.

So, I’m guessing you messed up.

I guess so.

What did you do?

I can’t remember.

How long have you been down here?

How could you do this?

I killed someone.

Did you blow up the community house?

Look at me.

I can’t believe you.

Is any of this real?

I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine.

Dream?

Why did you kill someone?

Why did you blow up the community house?

It’s just us now.

It’s just you.

Why did you do it?

I can’t remember.

I just want to go home.

Where is that?

Have you ever really had a home?

Are you homeless, Dream?

Why did you kill someone?

They got in my way.

They hurt me.

They hurt my friends.

Did they deserve it?

No.

At least I gave them a head start.

Who is Ranboo, really? Just a collection of other people’s broken parts?

Careful, that’s glass. You don’t want to cut yourself, takes forever to get out.

It hurts.

I know.

Don’t look at me.

What do you feel?

Nothing.

Do you even think we’re real?

I feel sad.

Don’t be sad.

You should go up to Phil. Maybe when you die he can get an eye of ender out of you.

I wouldn’t do that. 

You kill endermen all the time.

What’s one more?

They’re not human.

I’m not human.

I’m not like you.

There’s something wrong with me.

Why do I feel like this.

I don’t feel anything.

I’m not okay.

You will be.

In how long?

I don’t know. 

What do I have to do?

You’ll be okay when you learn to ignore how hurt you are.

The snow is so pretty.

There’s no snow here.

I’m not hurt.

Why’d you blow up the community house?

I hate this.

Everyone does.

Is this room filling with water?

No. I’d be more upset.

Okay.

It sparkles.

Like diamonds.

You should get out of here.

But why?

Life.

Why?

I don’t know. 

I’m so tired.

I’m so scared.

Dream?

Yes?

Am I going to die here?

Do you want to?

I don’t remember.

What are you feeling?

Is anyone there?

No.

Very funny.

Really. 

I’m not even real.

The stars are so pretty.

I can’t see them.

I’ll tell you about them someday.

My eyes burn.

Maybe you got gunpowder in them.

Why would I have gunpowder?

I don’t know.

Why would you kill someone? 

I didn’t.

Are you crying?

I can’t remember.

I think you should leave. Get out, see the world before it’s too late.

Don’t leave. Don’t leave me alone in here.

Are you chained to the wall?

I can’t remember.

This is just sad.

A pitiful end to a pitiful man.

Ranboo? Are you okay?

I don’t think so.

Do you want to leave?

Don’t. You’ll hurt someone.

Hello?

Dream?

I don’t want to die here.

I don’t believe you.

Do you think you could get to the end?

You’re blocking it off.

Come with me.

I don’t want to.

Are you alright?

No.

Alright.

You need help. 

I know.

I have help.

It’s just not helping.

You know I had a pet bunny once?

I don’t care.

How much of you is real?

How real is your life?

Somehow, the real parts never feel like it.

Huh.

I thought I was doing the right thing.

I know.

Did you? Or did you just want to taste blood again?

Ranboo? Why are you down here?

You didn’t do anything wrong.

You don’t know that.

Liar.

Why did you help Dream escape?

He didn’t escape.

I didn’t.

Why did you help Techno and Phil destroy everything?

I didn’t.

You did.

I don’t know.

I thought it would be better.

Who did you kill?

I didn’t kill anyone.

Can’t you feel the blood on your hands?

It’s water.

It’s blood.

It’s not even real.

Hello?

Ranboo.

Oh. Dream, hey.


End file.
